Just Me
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Angst and Suicide. A ThreePart songfic with the lyrics from Linkin Park, Evanescence and The Fray. Yugi is deeply depressed, and tired of it all. And Yami realizes it just too late... Falling into his own personal misery.
1. Just Me

 Seth:  I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters; also, I don't own the song 'Numb' by Linkin Park either. Now that that is clear, I hope you enjoy this short story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just Me

~~~~~~~~

     "Yugi, I can't believe you got beat up again. That's like the third time this week… Honestly, you need to learn to defend yourself. I wish you would just listen to what I say and come with me to one of my martial arts classes. Ra knows you can use it…" Yami comments after his twin enters the room; beaten and battered. He stares hopelessly, but his expression is almost neutral.

~~

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless; lost under the surface,_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,_

~~

     He sighs and shakes his head. Obviously tired of watching his light coming in so badly hurt. "I don't like doing this, Yami. It's not my fault that I'm such a bully-magnet." He tried to defend and Yami sighed again.

     "It is your fault Yugi. I've scared off guys five times bigger than myself. Hell, I've even beaten bigger men than those bullies that pick on you. If you would act tougher and stop looking so weak, then you would be able to stop them too. I'm not trying to criticize you or anything, I just hate the vision of you all bruised and beaten." He turned to the shorter boy and glanced once at him before throwing his gaze out the window. 

     "Yami…" He whispered, but the older folded his arms, and remained impassive. 

     His eyes closed, tired of this same conversation. "Go wash up before your grandfather sees you, Yugi. I'm positive he wouldn't want to find out you've been in another fight." He whispered back in slight annoyance. With a simple nod Yugi left Yami's room. Yami's eyes opened slightly and he stared towards the closed door. "Yugi, why can't you just take the advice that I give you? Don't you realize that I know what's good for you? Or do you really like getting pummeled everyday?" He sighed and checked his watch.

~~

_I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so tired; so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this; all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you…_

~~

     He winces as the warm water showers down over the cuts and bruises that cover his chest and stomach. Yami always asks why he doesn't fight back, why doesn't he stay with people he knows, or why doesn't he at least learn how to protect himself? Why…? Why..? Why..?

     The soap stings too, but after the previous days he's just about used to the pain. Why..? Yami always wants him to play it safe, but if that's so true why does he always desert him for Joey and Tea… Yugi's supposed friends before he was released out of the Puzzle.

     Not that they don't spend any attention on him, on the contrary, everyone knows how strong-minded and courageous the small teen has become, and yet they don't invite him to movies or outings because they are troubled he might be afraid of the movie or he will get sick on the roller coaster rides... He's nothing but a doll to admire and he feels like he is on display but cannot be touched for fear of damaging his perfect features. So naturally they spend more time with Yami. Yami; he can take care of himself and doesn't fear anything…Yami is everything that Yugi could never be… Cool, fearless, strong and amazing… Yugi is fragile, sweet and innocent; easily broken.

~~

 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you,_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you,_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

~~

     "I guess you look alright. I'm sure he won't notice anything." Yami said inspecting Yugi as he came back in. "Well, I hope next time you'll just let Joey or Tea walk you home. At least that way, you'll be safe. Yami implored, as he went over to his bed and started slipping on his jacket. "Anyway, will you be alright on your own? I have to meet Bakura in like ten minutes, but I won't leave if you need me to stay." He said with sincerity. 

     He did care; it's just hard to remember between the scolding and condemning and the smothering and hurtful words. "I'll be fine, Yami. Go ahead and go, I don't want you to be late." Yugi says with a smile, pretending to not care that his other self thinks he is such a child.

     He hesitated before nodding, "Alright. You know my cell-phone number so call me if something happens – I'll have it on at all times." He ruffled his light's hair and then walked out of the room with Yugi right behind him. "I still feel a bit weary of leaving you alone." Yami admitted as they walked down the stairs. 

     'I'm fifteen not some child. I bet that not even Mokuba gets this much harassment with Kaiba.' He thought, but only smiled. "It's ok; Grandpa will be here soon anyway. You better go." The shorter replied, in that sweet tone everyone was used to.

     As they stood by the front door, Yami looked back at him and sighed, "… Alright, but I'll call you later, okay?" Yugi nodded and watched him leave. He sighed and since it was Sunday, the store was closed. So he went upstairs to his room.

~~

_I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so tired; so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this; all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

~~

     Yugi stared dispassionately out his window and watched as people went on about their daily routines and life. This is what he did everyday, waiting for someone to notice him and ask him out to have some fun. But no, let's not do something that might injure the young teen. 

     It's better to get his other self, the one that can hold his own in a fight and who can be very persuasive just in case Joey gets himself in trouble… Yes, such is the case right now. Yami is going to be meeting Bakura and the others most likely…

     But one thing he wished he could do is speak to Yami through that special link that they have, unfortunately Yami had closed it off. Not out of anger or anything, he just thought that it would benefit Yugi as well as himself. Before they had to have the link, but now Yami felt that it would be better if they didn't have that anymore. Yugi narrowed his eyes to mere slits, "Bakura and Ryou still have their link connected…" He sighed glumly.

     "I wish it was open, and then maybe he would know how I feel. I just want one person to understand me, who realizes that I have my own thoughts and I'm not weak. I know I'm smaller and not as physically strong as him, but I am still just as fun and exciting as him." He said to nobody. 

--**_Flashback of Yesterday_**--

     "I can't believe you let them do this to you over and over again. Yugi, really do you like being the small wimp all the time?" Yami said in frustration.

     "I-I'm not a wimp…" Yugi retaliated, never feeling so hurt by Yami before..

     "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that." Yami quickly apologized and then shook his head, "It's just, if they are messing with you, then why do you walk home alone? Doing that, what else do you expect? Yugi, walking alone only tells them you want to get beaten up." His eyes softened at his light half, "You should ask one of the others to walk you home. That's what I'd do if I were you…" He added.

       "You used to be the one that walked me home… And I don't want to bother Joey and the rest, they have things to do right after school and I don't want to intrude on them." Yugi defended.

       "Well, if I were you, I'd find some way other than letting myself get pulverized. You should get Joey or Bakura to walk with you no matter how busy they seem to be, that's what I'd do…"

_That's what I'd do..._

--**_End Flashback_**—

     "I don't want to be anyone else. Not Yami not anyone. All I want is to be… Me…" He hung his head low and sauntered over to the bathroom. "Nobody can see that, why?" He said drawing a bath for himself.

~~

_…I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so tired; so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this; all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you…_

~~

     Two hours passed by and sadly, that phone call from Yami was never made. And now Yugi lay eyes closed in the bathtub. His face half under water and half above. He didn't seem to be breathing, because he wasn't. He had drowned; did he mean to kill himself? Or maybe he was just too confused about his life to realize what he was doing.

     And he was gone… Meaning he couldn't go back to gazing out the window, he didn't see that Yami had returned – along with Bakura, Tea, and Joey. They laughed and talked about whatever it was they had just gotten through doing.

     Soon they disappeared from window's sight and the front doors open. Muffled sounds of them speaking with his grandfather; they ask where Yugi is and the reply "Upstairs…" was given. There are some more words exchanged and finally they all decide to speak with Yugi. Up the hallway stairs they go coming closer and closer to Yugi's room…

~~

_I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,_

_Tired of being what you want me to be,_

_I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,_

_Tired of being what you want me to be…_

~~

_All I ever wanted was to be me… What was so wrong with that..?_


	2. Immortal Wounds

Seth: The long awaited sequel to "Just Me" The song is not mine, it is "My Immortal" by Evanescence…

* * *

**Immortal Wounds**

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

It was another night, another cold chilling night for him, lying wide-awake in his bed. Seeing him, the one he respected more than anyone. Of course now that he was gone, it was clear as day the trouble and the pain he caused him. It was so obvious the remarks and the neglect… Something he'd denied all the times before…

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

It plagued him- he plagued him. That face that once held the gentlest of smiles, someone who had believed in him, truly believed. Who knew he could change and become someone destined for great things and he did. He saved the world, but it was because of Yugi he succeeded. He'd never gotten anywhere without him. And what kind of recognition did the small teen get? _'My continuous disapproval…'_ And knowing that saddened him more than one could guess.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying, to stop from shedding the tears that never knew when to stop. Yugi's face, his devotion, his light was tarnished and dimmed by him: Him… the one person who promised to always be there. He couldn't hold back any longer, the tears poured.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone_

It was morning now and nothing was different. His heart still ached, his mind still drowning in despair and self-loathing. He'd never be happy again, he didn't deserve it anyhow. He walked over to the window, staring with blank eyes. The world outdoors appeared so warm and lovely- if only the children, the people walking by knew the world was just one big graveyard, where we all will die.

He pulled himself away from the window and entered the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror and jumped back as he imagined Yugi's pale form in the bathtub. The pain was heartbreaking- too unbearable to ignore, to get over… To forget. The pain and guilt, it was his fault, it _was_. Nothing could change his mind, Yugi was his first companion, the one who awakened him and brought him a new life… It was his responsibility to watch over and take care him. To be a real friend, to be his family like Yugi did for him.

He fell to his knees, "Yugi… No, Yugi!" He screamed those same drenching tears returning and falling. His fists hit the ground, his eyes shut tightly… But nothing could block out the image of Yugi from the mind, nothing could. Ever.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hours passed and he still lay there, the crying was over though he still sniffled and whimpered. "Yugi…" He whispered, just as he'd done yesterday and the day before. His life was in a repeat, a sad and lonely repeat. He was alone, now and forever.

This must've been how Yugi felt for so long. Nobody there to listen -to hear or to care; Alone, in life and whilst dying. He gulped. He remembered how Yugi used to be, so cheerful and polite. He was shy and afraid to make a commotion, afraid of too much attention.

Yami smiled emptily, Yugi solved the Puzzle and reunited him with life. Gave the dark and grim spirit hope and friendship. He trusted him the moment he entered his life, why couldn't Yami keep his promise to be there for him as Yugi had promised and did?

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Because he wasn't as caring as committed and as strong as Yugi. He was there when Yugi needed courage, needed the boost of confidence during his battles, the Great Spirit helped him when times were tough and desperate. But it was he –Yami- that was the weaker soul.__

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

Yami sat in his bathroom staring at the bathtub. When he had walked into Yugi's bathroom and saw with tragedy-stricken eyes the world around him collapsed. He didn't notice as Joey and Tristan burst in, as they and Tea gaped and gasped. Didn't see as the three tried to wake the lifeless form up, all he could see was darkness; Cold, silent, empty darkness.

He remembered Yugi's life before he came into it. It was lonely and depressing. But when he was brought to life, things were the greatest. Even through the times when evil threatened the entire world they were closely linked. Hm, _'Link…'_ Their mental link was something so precious and wonderful. They related their feelings, their fear and troubles to each other. Yugi said he was glad and grateful for it because he meant there would be someone always out there, who understood how he felt.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Yami scowled at himself, he had severed the connection with Yugi as soon as their souls were separate. He moved in and took over, leaving the other behind. The whole time he said it was to allow Yugi to gain strength from within himself, but what was the real reason? Not even Yami knew, perhaps deep down he wanted to get rid of him but… All he wanted now was to have that mind link with Yugi again. To see him alive and laughing along with him- instead of stuck inside uninvited and not thought of.__

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All of the sanity in me_

Yami felt so suffocated with his cruelty and heartless behavior. He'd reverted back to the old him without even noticing. He swallowed hard and lowered his head into his cold clammy hands.

Nothing was to gain from this; he lost everything and all that was important to him. Joey, Tristan and Tea were suffering too he was sure but he wouldn't know how they were doing. They probably weren't faring any better than him but he wouldn't know because he hasn't ever left the home since then.

Other than to Yugi's funeral which was… without question the second worst day of his life, The first of course seeing Yugi's dead body. His heart was scarred forever, he felt betrayed- not by Yugi, no not at all- by himself. He betrayed his own self. He led Yugi to this- he killed Yugi. He did.__

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It'd been two months since then and nothing for him has changed. He's barely eaten a thing, lost twenty pounds and grown restless and so cold. Joey had tried to see him the other day but he wanted no more of anything. He still wants nothing, nothing but his other half back.

The one grateful to see him, the one that cried for him and turned to him for secondary advice… He wanted Yugi to come back to him. He waited everyday for Yugi to enter his room and tell him about something that happened at school about some new product that just arrived at the Game Shop, or simply to say hi. He wanted his close friend, his brother; his only real family…

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

He knew deep down how impossible it was. The one he knew would never come back he was gone for now and for eternity. And the words from Solomon about how this was not his fault fell deaf. The words "He's watching over you, he's still with us." were comforting but still left a void.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

He stood weakly and wobbly and exited out of the bathroom after splashing some cold water on his face. His eyes were red and swollen with tears that'd poured for too long a time; his frown mirrored the regret and self-hate perfectly. Turning off the light he walked back into the room and took a seat by the window. Watching forlornly at the world beyond his touch, he propped his elbow on the windowsill and rested his head in his hand. "… Yugi…" He whispered as he saw Yugi's face before him with tears falling from his dead eyes.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

* * *

_"Never forget the ones that loved you more, for they are the ones you'll lose forever."_


	3. A Friend's Promise

_I've been addicted to The Fray since I got the CD when it came out... I don't own the song, its lyrics, just the idea of the plot using characters from a show I did NOT create. _

_This came to me out of the blue the other day and wouldn't leave me alone until finally I decided to get a piece of paper and start writing. So after editing and reading it, here is the third and (most likely ) FINAL installment to this terribly tragic story._

* * *

**A Friend's Promise**

Joey walked up to the Game Shop with a heavy heart. His steps were uneven, it always was every time he worked up the nerve to touch the silver doorknob, though this was the first time in a long while he ever dared to turn it and enter... He knew the others hadn't the courage, even after a month to mourn. He sighed turning it and taking his first step inside - there was no turning back now. His eyes surveyed for any sign of life, in the corner he noticed behind the glass case that served as a counter, Solomon Mutoh, whom everyone had come to call affectionally so, 'Gramps'.

The old man turned to the soft jingling of bells, that he had wrapped around the front door. His eyes widened before softening. "Joey, I hadn't been expecting you." He smiled gently though it didn't hold the same sparkle of witty mischief it once had.

"Hey Gramps. Sorry ta drop by unannounced and all..." His plastered smile couldn't withhold, nor his gaze as it quickly averted the moment it met the others large purple ones - how it reminded him of... "I figured it was time I checked on you and Yami... You know since..." He could barely say the boy's name, it hurt him so much to think of his lil' bud.

The old man nodded but his smile as gentle as it was completely washed away as he turned his gaze up the stairwell. "I don't think he's ready to talk to anyone Joey. He hasn't come down since then - I've been having to leave his food on a tray by his door, begging and hoping he would eventually eat..."

_'He was closer to Yugi - perhaps more than even myself... Yugi... I - No. I can't lose it now. Not now.'_ Joey sighed throwing his hands into his pocket out of nervous habit. "It isn't good for him to do that..." the room fell silent for a long while, the short old man's eyes glued to the floor and Joey's lokoing around in every direction possible. "I hafta talk to him right now." He said suddenly, resolve slowly finding its way to him. He had come here for a reason after all.

Solomon shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Joey. Maybe if-"

"I know Gramps, I know. Please just let me try." The old man rubbed the back of his neck in hesitation. He sighed out his huff of reservation and walked away towards the stock room, where he kept all the new and overstock items. _'Thanks Gramps.'_

He stepped up the stairs and sighed heavily. He nervously knocked on the door, after finding that it was locked. "I'm not hungry right now."

He could hear the muffled reply. He frowned and knocked again. There was another quiet answer that was impossible to hear, so he knocked again, going with the notion the other would not open his door even if he were to make himself known. It was silent even longer and he kept on knocking, worriedly. _'Just open the damn door!'_ He was losing his resolve - he had told himself he wouldn't.

As if by miracle the door was swung open, he opened his tearful brown eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, and stared at his slightly shorter pain-stricken friend. "J-Joey?" The other whispered as if to speak any louder would make the blond-haired other disappear.

"Hey, Yami." He smiled softly, tears still falling. He gestured to be let in and Yami hesitated for a moment.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

"I'm not really up to it right now, Joey." He muttered tearing his gaze away. He made to close the door but Joey quickly pushed the other and himself inside. Yami turned to him with a look of disbelief. The stubborn blond stared at him intently, with a sad sense of understanding pouring from his brown eyes. Yami smiled weakly and sat down on his unmade bed.

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

"I feel like the world has stopped spinning ya know? Like even though I see all the people goin' on about their busy lives as if nothing out of the ordinary has taken place… but even so, it has just stopped." Joey sighed staring out at the simple white walls above Yami's head.

The other said nothing, keeping his eyes glued to the carpeted floor. "Why are you here Joey? You shouldn't be wasting time here…"

Joey stared at him and frowned. "You've been avoiding us – everyone – by keeping yourself locked up in here. Don't you understand Yami, we are hurting too, we miss Yugi too." He said approaching the other and placing his right hand on the other's left shoulder. "You aren't alone in this misery, Yami."

The tri colored teen shook his head as he swatted the blond's hand away. "Don't you understand Joey?" He growled standing to face the other with a rush of frustrated and uncertain anger flaring, not really meant to be aimed at the other though. "I don't deserve to be alive. I am the pathetic moron that should've ended his life – I did all this to Yugi! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He shouted starting to tremble all over.

The blond stared at him for a moment, taking time to note the horrible work their friend's death caused him… His eyes were an awfully deep shade of scratchy-red, his face and skin pale as milk… _'He's so much more thinner than I remember too. And that's bad considering how lightweight he was before.'_ "You're wrong Yami. It isn't your fault." He sighed with a roll of his eyes and a flush of guilt and more tears, "Not entirely…"

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came…_

Crimson eyes met torn browns and scoffed at the insinuation. How could the other possibly admit to something he hadn't done? "I don't know why you feel that way. You and the others have always been there for him, through times of need and thick and thin. It wasn't your responsibility to be there for him."

Joey sighed once again, wiping his eyes from their streaming downpour. "Dammit Yami stop talkin' like that already! Stop it! It isn't your fault, we can't change what happened to Yugi – if he was in such pain – he should've said something!" He shouted desperately, not really paying much mind to what his body was saying.

Yami shoved him toward the door. The two faced each other with similar trembles. "Don't talk about him like that! Don't disgrace him anymore than he's already been! I've had enough of listening to you Joey! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not leavin' you! I'm your friend too, Yami." He shook his head exhaling deeply. "We hafta help each other – why can't you see that?" He wiped at the teardrops again, eyes puffy from the release of his once suppressed tears. "I know it's hard to talk about him. But we can't avoid it forever!" There was a pause before the other shook his head and looked away.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

The two remained in a standstill, he couldn't bring himself to make the other leave. _'I don't deserve to have friends that care so much about me…'_ He winced as a harsh and cruel thought crossed his mind. _'Friends that weren't even mine to start off with. I really did steal his friends away, even his closest one stands before me.' _He moved away and headed to the window, staring out its thin glass surface. _'Yugi…'_

Joey took a step forward, glancing back at the door before turning back to the other. "You need to stop blaming yourself, ya know.."

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

Yami shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. His hands settled shakily on the windowsill, his body hunched over and tears fell like a relentless rainstorm down onto the sill below. "You can't understand it Joey. I realize you're trying to help but you can't stop the truth, you can't deny it." _'Or forget it…'_ The blond shuffled his feet unable to reply a comment that would actually relay to what he was saying.

But the somber other was right – he didn't understand. _'Dammit, why is he behaving so irrationally. I know that Yugi was someone so special to him but why can't he see how much he meant to me, to Tea – to everyone who ever knew him? Doesn't he see that we are here for him?'_ Joey ran his hand across his face trying to will the strength to keep trying – even though part of him wanted to give up and just leave. He should've taken his friend's advice in letting the other handle this on his own…

'_Wait. No! I can't let him suffer like this! Friends don't do that to one another.'_ He marched over to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, he turned him around roughly staring straight into those hollow, seemingly soulless bloodshot eyes. "This isn't going to continue. Yami you are stronger than this. So knock off this pity-trip right now!" He demanded doing everything in his power to maintain a stern, steady appearance. 'I don't wanna hear anymore about you being responsible, about you messing it up, about you being the one that should've died! You need to stop right now!"

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you…_

Yami shoved the other off again and scowled venomously at his enraged friend. "You don't get it! You damn moron! Joey! This isn't about anything but what happened to Yugi! I should have been there for him, but all I ever did was push him away! He was hurting the whole entire time – his heart was breaking and I could've seen it a long time ago before he had to resort to such drastic measures!"

"It isn't your fault – don't ever think for a second that you caused his death! He chose suicide because _he _didn't have the courage to make his feelings known – he killed himself! You need to accept tha-" Joey didn't see Yami's fist sailing through the air, but the impact did leave him wide-eyed on the floor.

Yami stared down at him, not flinching as blood dribbled down the blond's chin. "Stop talking so badly of him. He was forced into such a situation because of me and my neglect. Joey, just leave!"

The blond closed his eyes, propped up on his elbows but didn't do anything but stare at the other's feet. A moment passed by without any movement or sound, Joey was vaguely aware of the crimson staining his shirt. "So tell me how long are you gonna act this way?" The blond questioned still unmoving.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed…_

_----_

…_He will do one of two things _

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came…_

"Leave." Came Yami's curt reply.

Joey peeled his intense gaze from the floor to his depressed friend. The other wasn't facing him any longer. _'This was pointless… Just a waste of time. Looks like they were right – I couldn't get him to open up… The only person that could ever accomplish such a thing would be Yugi.'_ Joey sat up and gradually stood to his feet, noticing how the other still refused to spare him even a glance. "I'm really sorry Yami." He muttered brushing the blood that was starting to dry on his chin. Still no movement from the other, so he turned and opened the door, gripping it tightly as if it was the reason for this miserable departure. "I wish you could see what everyone else sees." He swallowed hard, "Instead of just the guilt." Yami looked back to the window as he heard the door close behind the blond.

"You're the one that's blind Joey…" _'I can't take this anymore. Yugi I know I didn't deserve it but why couldn't you give me one last chance?'_ He placed his hands back on the windowsill, clenching the curve of it for dear life, he began to sob all over again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night-_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Joey walked down the stairwell with a very defeated look on his face, his mind too lost in gray to even hear the concerned tone of the old Grandfather of the 'Mutoh brothers'. He walked out without giving the old man any recognition. His hands casually flew into hiding via his jeans-pockets, the cool air tossing his hair in every direction. _'I've failed at being a friend… At being someone's support… again.'_

He continued down the city of Domino, absentmindedly retreating to the silent darkness of the Domino City Park. It had always been a place Joey went to wallow and sulk. He had plenty of reason to do both – being the worst best friend and all. _'I couldn't save you, and now I can't even comfort Yami.'_ Tears stung at his eyes and for perhaps the tenth time that night, he let them pour unrestraint. He fell back onto a bench, bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. His face buried into them, as he let himself wail and break down. "Why couldn't you just say something? Why couldn't you tell me Yugi?!" He clenched his hands into tight fists, nails cutting into his skin. "I would've listened!"

_Where did I go wrong- I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Joey continued to jerk from his dying sob-fest, now stuck with an impeccable hiccup. His head hurt and his chest ached and burned from all the reasons why and how. Why had he not seen it? Why didn't he realize the hurt and uncharacteristic silence? And how did it come to this? How had he – or any of them – managed to let it get this bad? He sniffed and finally let his legs drop back down to touch the soft dirt below him. _'And now you Yami… I want to help you…'_

He didn't know how long he'd been there crying but he figured it was maybe time to leave. He promised himself that he wouldn't break down again – before he left his home earlier. _'I guess I'm not good enough to help anyone… Couldn't even save my best friend – how could I possibly believe I could be the shoulder for him? Pretty stupid of me – as usual – eh Yugi?'_ He smiled bitterly before standing to his feet. He looked up at the sky above him, so cloudy, dark – starless.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

He took a step and looked back down at his two feet. He continued down the dirt path, deciding to just head back home since it was growing later and later. As he stepped he felt his foot slide against something poking out of the dirt itself. His eyes widened slightly at the unmistakable brown swirl, with a black oval in the middle; _'A duel monsters' card…'_ He inhaled deeply and picked up the card between his two thin fingers and stood straight once more. The wind blew with a sudden gust before settling back down, with an unenthused curiosity he flipped it over and instantly dropped to his knees as no other than the Dark Magician stared back at him. His eyes filled with another bout of tears. _'Yugi…'_

He clutched the card to his chest and stood abruptly to his feet. Turning on his heels, opposite his house and ran full-force to the Game Shop. _'Yugi… I promise you… I won't screw it up this time!'_ Tears nipped his cheeks, flying through the wind he left behind him as he dashed madly down the streets of Domino. _'I won't let him die too! I promise you!'_

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Joey barreled through the front door, breaking the lock in the process. "Joey- what are you-?!" Solomon shouted in surprise and panic. But the blond ran passed him and jumped the stairs, three at a time and banged on the door of Yami's room. "Yami open up right now!" He shouted impatiently, starting to feel his heart begin to break when no answer came. "Open up right now!" _'Fine then!' _

He could hear the older Mutoh coming towards him from the stairs so he stepped back and kicked the door in. "Yami!" He screamed searching frantically around the bedroom. His heart began tearing itself in two as there was no one. He looked again and found the bathroom light on and the door closed. "Yami!" He charged at it and opened the door, staring in a state of shock at the older in the bathtub – starting to overflow with water. "Yami…" He cried and trembled as the other stared with hazy eyes as blood gushed from his left wrist – same hand ready to slice the right.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Joey ran to him and grabbed both wrists tightly. The small knife fell out of the weak hand and Joey could hear Solomon behind him talking with a nine-one-one operative on the phone. Joey stepped into the tub and pulled the other close to him as he quickly reached for a towel to wrap the bloodied arm in. "I'm not letting you die… I refuse to lose another friend Yami…" He whispered into the other's drenched hair.

_Where did I go wrong – I lost a friend…_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I, would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

_How to save a life…_

_How to save a life._

* * *

"_It'll never happen again. I promise you Yugi…"_


End file.
